Elena and Jeremy
This is the close, sibling and cousin relationship between the former vampire and doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the Vampire Hunter Jeremy Gilbert. Elena and Jeremy were orphans since they lost their parents in a car crash. Elena soon discovered she was adopted and that her biological father was Jeremy's uncle, John, making them cousins. They worked together to kill Kol. They have been shown to genuinely care for each other and Elena was distraught when Jeremy died, at first in denial, later experiencing a meltdown and having Damon turn off her emotions. She returned to her normal self before being saved from Kol's ghost by Jeremy's. Jeremy realized he couldn't tell Elena goodbye as it would be too painful. Jeremy is brought back to life by Bonnie so that Elena won't have to be alone but the cost was her own life. Each other are the only family they've got left. Early History Elena is the biological daughter of Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. When Isobel was about to give birth, she went to Grayson's office for help. She fled after giving birth and Grayson and Miranda took Elena in. Two years later, Miranda gave birth to Jeremy. After Grayson and Miranda picked Elena up from a party, their car ran off Wickery Bridge. An unconscious Elena was saved by Stefan as her parents died. Elena and Jeremy were left orphaned and left in the care of their aunt, Jenna. In the aftermath of the crash, Jeremy turned to drugs and a sexual relationship with Vicki as Elena broke up with her boyfriend, Matt. Throughout The Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= On the first day of school, Elena found out that Jeremy was high and yelled at him. At the welcome back party, she followed him into the forest after seeing he was drunk and they found Vicki who had been attacked. They brought her back to the party and called an ambulance. Elena tried to comfort an upset Jeremy, but he dismissed her. Jeremy became annoyed at Elena when she tried to convince him to stop seeing Vicki following her transformation. After they witnessed Stefan killing Vicki, Elena asked Damon to erase Jeremy's memories of Vicki's death. They gradually returned to the strong bond they had once had. She later asked him to go on a walk with her, when she revealed she was adopted. After Anna began distancing herself from Jeremy, he began to believe that Elena knew something and eventually located her diary which revealed the truth about vampires as well as the fact that she got Damon to erase his memories of Vicki. Hurt, he confessed his actions to Elena and began to act dismissively toward her again. Elena later found him and was desperate to make things right, but he acted rude to her, leading Damon to threaten him. Damon and Stefan tried to convince Jeremy that it was all their fault, not Elena's. |-|Season Two= After hearing Katherine in the house, Elena ran to check on Jeremy who was in his room, unconscious following his failed attempt to become a vampire. Jeremy confessed to Elena that he only wanted to become a vampire because of Anna's death and to escape the emotional pain. Jeremy kept acting cold toward Elena but Stefan scolded him for it. They later attended the mayor's memorial. Jeremy later walked in on Elena and Damon and began to act protectively of Elena toward Damon who was mad that Elena had just rejected him. Damon then drunkingly declared that Jeremy wanted to be a vampire, and killed him, upsetting Elena deeply until she saw he was wearing John's ring. Elena held Jeremy until he woke up. Elena later tells Jeremy that Mason's a werewolf but instructs him not to get involved, worried for his safety and explains its too dangerous. Damon later tells Elena that Jeremy's helping him. She finds Jeremy and tells him to stay out of it, claiming he'll die as a result of helping Damon. Jeremy blames her for everything and says she can't stop him. After Katherine uses compulsion to make Jenna stab herself to send a message to Elena, Jeremy and Elena hug and he comforts her. Jeremy promises that Katherine will pay and later calls Elena naive by believing that Katherine's sabotages were over since Elena broke up with Stefan. Elena later showed up at the masquerade ball where Jeremy and Bonnie explained their plan to kill Katherine. After Elena feels the injuries Stefan and Damon are inflicting on Katherine, Bonnie discovers she's linked to Katherine and Jeremy runs to tell Stefan and Damon before they kill her. Jeremy then tries to give Elena his ring in case she dies but she rejects it, saying he needs to be safe. Jeremy tells Stefan that he's glad Elena and him are back together which leads them to discover she's missing when Stefan tells him they're not back together. Bonnie uses Jeremy's blood to track Elena. When Elena returns, she wants to spend the night with Jeremy and they embrace. Jeremy's reluctant to gain Elena's permission whether he can date Bonnie or not, but she gives them her blessing. When Damon returns with Elena after the sacrifice, Jeremy rushes to her side and is relieved when she returns as a human. He later gives Elena the letter John wrote and his ring. Elena apologises to him, saying he's lost so many people, but he tells her he still has her and they hug before attending Jenna and John's funeral. |-|Season Three= go.]]Elena woke up Jeremy, saying that he was late for work. He later put a birthday card on her pillow which made her smile. Later, Elena asks Jeremy to contact Lexi to help Stefan. She's shocked to walk in on Anna and Jeremy kissing and tells him to move on. After Elena sees Jeremy killing a hybrid, Elena asks Damon to compel him to leave town to protect him, sending him to Denver. Elena bids Jeremy goodbye. Elena later calls him to check in and tells him she misses him. Elena and Damon later travel to Denver to check on Jeremy and get him to contact Rose. They're shocked to discover that he has befriended Kol in Denver. Jeremy later walks in on Elena and Damon kissing, making Elena uncomfortable and angering Jeremy as he doesn't like Damon. Rose later convinces Jeremy that Damon and Elena may be perfect for each other. Elena gets Matt to help Jeremy adapt to living at home again. They're devasted when Esther turns Alaric into an Original Hunter. After Elena faints, Jeremy takes her to the hospital. After talking to Stefan and Damon, Jeremy takes her back home for her safety. Jeremy tells Alaric false information involving Damon to protect Elena. Jeremy and Matt later decide that Elena should leave town and Matt drugs her and leaves with her. Jeremy later calls him to check where they are. Jeremy's later visited by Alaric's ghost and discovers that Elena is dead, devasting him. |-|Season Four= Jeremy's upset that Elena has become a vampire. He supports Bonnie dying in an attempt to make Elena human again. He's upset when Bonnie wakes up and reveals she was unsuccessful. Matt later asks Jeremy how Elena is and he says she's doing okay. When Connor threatens Jeremy, Elena saves him, killing Connor and beginning Jeremy's hunter curse. He begins to experience nightmares in which he kills Elena. Jeremy later tells Elena that all he can think about is killing vampires and reveals that although he's urging himself to kill her, he knows he doesn't want to. Elena promises she would never hurt him but smells the blood on his hands and warns him to stay away. When he doesn't, she throws him to the ground. She prays for him to wake up and he does, but stabs her in the neck. Matt and Stefan stop him before he kills Elena. Elena and Damon later visit the lake house where Jeremy and Bonnie are staying. Jeremy tenses but gives his axe to Bonnie. Elena tries to convince Jeremy to invite her inside, he reluctantly does so, immediately afterwards trying to kill her. Elena overpowers him and Shane appears, declaring that Jeremy needs to learn to tell the difference between a vampire and someone he loves. He's put under a trance which only makes him confess why he wants Elena dead. Bonnie is then used as the link and Jeremy gives Damon his stake and hugs Elena, recognising her as his sister. Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie later play a game to celebrate and Elena expresses her joy to Damon. They also later kill Kol. After Elena and Stefan return to town with a dead Jeremy, Elena's in denial and believes his ring will bring him back. When Meredith arrives, wanting Elena to release the body to her, Elena is infuriated and attacks her. Bonnie then returns to town and reveals that she may be able to bring Jeremy back to life. As Bonnie, Caroline and Matt argue about the consequences, Elena realises that Jeremy's really dead and begins to smell his decaying body. April calls, looking for Jeremy, but Elena tells her he's dead . Elena goes upstairs and cries at Jeremy's body and has a breakdown. She asks Damon to bring Jeremy downstairs and plans to set fire to the house. Damon uses the sire bond to make Elena switch off her humanity, seeing its too painful for her to carry on. She then burns the house down with Jeremy's body inside. After Elena and Rebekah were able to track down Katherine, she asked Elena if she was there for revenge for her killing Jeremy. Elena says that people die and you move on, making Katherine realise she's turned off her emotions. Later, when Elijah asks Elena why she's lost her humanity, she tells him that Katherine killed Jeremy. He later confronts Katherine about this. At prom, Elena saw old pictures of her with Jeremy and chose to ignore them as they made her want to care again. Elena later talked to Rebekah about not wanting Jeremy to return to life as he would make her turn her emotions back on. Elena also dismissed Bonnie as she had lied about being able to bring Jeremy back. When Elena gets her emotions back following Matt's death, she chooses to kill Katherine for destroying her life, including killing Jeremy. Elena later visits Jeremy's grave and grieves for him, confessing she misses him and doesn't want to move on, also saying that her plan to kill Katherine was just a distraction from her grief. Kol's ghost then confronts her and is about to kill her as revenge, much to her joy, when Jeremy returns and defeats Kol. He offers his hand to Elena and they hug. Damon later tells Elena to say goodbye to Jeremy as he'll soon have to leave. They hug again. They later begin having fun and having lunch in the cemetery with Alaric. Jeremy finds Elena and Damon and tells Elena he loves her, whether she chooses to take the cure or not. They then discover that Damon has been injected with werewolf venom and Jeremy suggests he take the cure to survive, however, he refuses. Jeremy later meets with Bonnie who tells him to say goodbye to Elena, however, he refuses to, saying he wouldn't know how. Elena leaves to seach for Jeremy and Bonnie, and Bonnie is able to return Jeremy to life at the expense of her own, to make Elena happy. |-|Season Five= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elena worries about leaving Jeremy behind in Mystic Falls as she prepares to leave to go to Whitmore College, but Damon promises her that he will take care of him whilst she is gone, which seems to reassure her. In Rescue Me Elena and Damon both show up to Jeremy's "parent-teacher conference" and at the end Jeremy decides to move out of the Salvatore mansion because of all the craziness and how things will always be crazy. (He moves into the Lockwood manor instead.) He and Elena hug goodbye and Elena promises to call every day and keep in touch better than she has been. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, In Yellow Ledbetter, In Welcome to Paradise, In I Alone, In The Day I Tried To Live, In Stay, Quotes |-|Season One= :Elena: "You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way... Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police... People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." :Jeremy: "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that supposed to be you moving on?" :Elena: "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this..." :- Pilot. ---- :Jeremy: "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but... I don't understand." :Elena: "She was going to kill me..." :Jeremy: "Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." :Elena: "I'm so sorry, Jer." :Jeremy: "Make it stop. It hurts..." :- Haunted. ---- :Elena: "Because... I don’t know it’s weird. Going your whole lives thinking you’re related by blood to someone..." :Jeremy: "Does it bother you we’re not?" :Elena: "No, Jer… you’re my brother, that’s all that matters..." :- Under Control. ---- :Elena: "I don’t believe that we can’t fix this. I lied, I was wrong, but you’re my brother, Jer, and I love you and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" :Jeremy: "You can go to hell, Elena." :- Founder's Day. |-|Season Two= :Elena: "There is no us. I said that I wouldn’t keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it." :Jeremy: "By definition of being in this family, I’m involved." :Elena: "This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" :Jeremy: "Alright. Just saying." :- Kill or Be Killed. ---- :Elena: "Y''es, we can. If it keeps us safe, then we can."' :Jeremy: "And what if she tries something else?" :Elena: "She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end." :Jeremy: "You're being naïve and you know it." :- Masquerade. ---- :Elena: "Jeremy... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people..." :Jeremy: "I still have you." :- The Sun Also Rises. |-|Season Three= :Jeremy: "I know, but..." :Elena: "But what? What, Jer?" :Jeremy: "I can touch her again, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong and I know that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I love her.. I've always loved her." :- Ghost World. ---- :Jeremy: "I don't understand." :Elena: "Who was that on the phone earlier?" :Jeremy: "It was Klaus!" :Elena: "You were compelled, Jeremy!" :- The New Deal. |-|Season Four= :Elena: "My brother's dead. Your girlfriend killed him. You didn't know? Of course you didn't... Well, I hate to say 'I told you so' but... duh." :- American Gothic. Season Five TBA Season Six TBA Gallery tumblr_m3kkpzS8CA1r5av62o1_500.jpg 310VampireDiaries0698.jpg 310VampireDiaries0704.jpg 310VampireDiaries0728.jpg 310VampireDiaries0730.jpg Normal VD103-0018.jpg Normal VD 064.jpg 0069.jpg Elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-295309.jpg tumblr_lk62oeADzR1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrc5dwbOng1r09b4oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvaourgGXb1r12za0o1_500.jpg 4x09-02.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1 250.jpg 500x375x2-4x11-02.png 4x15bonus-03.jpg Early jerelena.jpg|Early photo of Jeremy and Elena 10 tvd10 640.jpg Elena and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Delena506-19.png Delena506-20.png Delena506-22.png Damonjerelena507.png Jeremy-Elena-elena-and-jeremy-gilbert-25815708-500-321.jpg elena-and-jeremy-happy.jpg elena-gilbert-and-express-minus-the-leather-moto-jacket-gallery.jpg young-jeremy-and-elena.jpg elena-gilbert-jeremy-gilbert-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-236447.gif VD121d_0031b.jpg-80db40fc-t3.jpg Elena_and_jeremy__the_return_1.png 6X02-58-JeremySarahhElena.jpg 6X02-59-JeremyElena.jpg 6X02-118-JeremyElenaCaroline.jpg 6X02-121-JeremyCarolineElena.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X13-118-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X13-125-JeremyElena.jpg 6X14-14-ElenaDamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-23-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-36-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-37-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-71-JeremyElena.jpg 6X14-72-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-79-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-80-ElenaJeremy.jpg Trivia *Elena and Jeremy are first seen in the pilot with Jenna. * They are first cousins not brother and sister, though they were as brother and sister. It wasn't until after the death of her adoptive parents Grayson and Miranda Gilbert in 2009 did Elena learn that her uncle John Gilbert was in fact her biological father. * Jeremy is the person Elena loves most in the world. * Both Jeremy and Elena dated vampires while they were still humans. Jeremy dated Vicki and Anna, and Elena dated Stefan. * Jeremy has dated Elena's best friend Bonnie Bennett. * In season one, they both knew about vampires, but didn't know that each other knew. * Jeremy does not exist in the books. His book counterpart is Elena's four year old sister, Margaret. * Elena has killed Jeremy, however she didn't mean to, and he was resurrected by the ring. * It was Jeremy's death which made Elena turn her humanity off and Matt's which made her turn it back on, making them the people she cares about the most. *Steven R. McQueen (Jeremy) was born on July 13, 1988 and is therefore older than Nina Dobrev (Elena) who was born on January 9, 1989. But on the show, Elena is supposed to be the older sibling (either one or two years older than Jeremy). *They both have lost the love of their lives in Home. **Elena lost Damon. **Jeremy lost Bonnie. *In Stay Elena smokes pot with Jeremy for the first time during his last day in town, telling him its the first normal thing she's done in a while. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Gilbert Family